The present invention relates generally to the field of accessing network resources, and more particularly to anonymization of network resource requests.
Individuals browsing the World-Wide-Web (the Web), or similar networks, typically request resources via Uniform Resource Locators (URLs). For example, a particular resource may be accessed by opening an HTTP connection to a server having an IP address that corresponds to a Uniform Resource Locator (URL) for the particular resource. The software that implements the request (e.g., a “browser”) reveals to the server the IP address from which the connection is made and other possible information such as the location of the user. The disclosure of the IP address, and other information about the requesting user, may compromise the privacy and security of the user.